


Stiles and His Perfect (not so perfect) Wooing Plans

by MixedImaginations



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Hale fire, Christmas stuff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixedImaginations/pseuds/MixedImaginations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Cora wanted to know how Derek and Stiles are suddenly a couple. Stiles gladly tells them about it. </p>
<p>(For tumblr user pulse-beater.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and His Perfect (not so perfect) Wooing Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi woops this is a bit late sorry:(((((((((((((( But here's my secret santa gift to you [pulse-beater](http://pulse-beater.tumblr.com/)!!!! I tried my best to put in the things you asked for here so I hope you enjoy this:D

“Laura and Cora are coming,” Derek warned as he flipped a page of his book.

Stiles looked up at him from where he was lying down on his lap. His glasses were crooked. “Why are you war-“

They both heard stomping footsteps getting nearer.

“Huh. At least Lydia isn’t with them?”

Derek huffed and fixed Stiles’ glasses on his face. “At least we have _that_ small mercy.”

The loft doors slammed open and Laura stood there with a serious frown on her face. Cora stood a little behind her. She looked slightly less furious but still furious.

Laura pointed a finger at them. “You two. When did it happen?”

Stiles and Derek shared a confused look.

“Oh no. No, no fucking way you’re doing that to me.” Laura stormed down the steps and headed straight to where they were on the couch. Stiles wondered how she does that in heels. (Lydia does it too and honestly, why isn’t the world already run over by the two of them?)

“We’re both wondering when you two got together,” Cora asked as she followed her older sister sedately, “and why you didn’t bother mentioning it to us the second it happened.”

“Uh do we have to?” Stiles asked.

“Yes,” Laura and Cora said at the same time.

Stiles looked up at Derek. “Your sisters are more demanding than you. Who knew.”

Derek huffed again and went back to reading his book. He used his free hand to start running his hand through Stiles’ hair.

“That is disgustingly sweet,” Laura said. “I want to know how you guys reached this stage in your life. _Finally_.”

“She’s right on that part,” Stiles commented.

Derek frowned down at him. “Hey that was your fault.”

“ _My_ fault?” Stiles sat up and poked Derek on the chest. “It’s not my fault you’re so fucking oblivious.”

“Oh, this is good,” Cora said with a smirk and she sat down on one of the armchairs.

Derek closed his book and set it on the coffee table so that he could fold his arms over his chest. “It’s your fault your so-called ‘wooing plans’ failed tremendously.”

“Wait back up,” Laura said then pointed at Stiles. “He _wooed_ you? Multiple times?”

“Can’t say you’re surprised Laur,” Cora said. “Everyone knew from a mile away Derek wouldn’t take the first step.”

“What,” Derek said.

“Well, yeah I’m not surprised at that part. It’s the whole wooing shenanigan Stiles got to up here.”

“Hey, what does that mean?” Stiles complained.

Laura ignored him. “Derek would kneel in front of the kid and say “take me already” if he had the guts. Stiles could snap him up in a millisecond.”

“It’s the reason why we want to know the second you guys hooked up, you know,” Cora said pointedly at both of them.

“Really?” Stiles said too excitedly at the same time as Derek exclaimed, “No!”

Stiles turned to Derek and grinned. “I could?”

Derek blushed— _actually_ blushed—and slightly looked down. “I told you not to listen to Laura and Cora.”

Stiles scooted closer and tilted his head to catch Derek’s eyes. “That wasn’t a no, Sourwolf.”

Cora groaned. “Oh god, they could actually be so disgustingly and horribly sweet.”

“Alright, tell us already, losers.” Laura sat down on the other free arm chair and pointed at Stiles and Derek. “How did you guys got together? Spill.”

Stiles tore his gaze away from Derek but he was still grinning. “Alright. Buckle up ladies cause this might take a while. Totally Derek’s fault.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

\--------------

Stiles and Derek were shopping for a Christmas gift for Laura. She wanted a new camera because her current one was getting outdated. Thankfully, the money they both saved up was enough to buy her one.

“How about this?” Stiles asked as he held up a sophisticated-looking camera.

“Is our budget enough?” Derek asked.

Stiles checked the price. “It isn’t.”

“Then put it down. There are more selections.”

Stiles put it down. It was nice, though.

“Oh wait, wait, wait, Derek. Derek.”

“What?”

“I may not be a photographer but I can picture me and you together. Eh? Eh?” Stiles waggled his eyebrows.

“That…was just dreadful.”

“Come on, Sourwolf. Give me points for trying?”

Derek shook his head. “Not even.”

“Hey, how about this?” Scott called out further down the aisle.

“This isn’t over, Sourwolf. My lines are gold.”

Derek smirked. “I don’t think anyone on this Earth would agree to that.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation. As Stiles was taking a step towards him, Cora called out, “Stiles, come over here.”

“I’ll go to Scott,” Derek said, pointing with his thumb. “Check what Cora found.”

“Yessir,” Stiles said with a two-fingered salute.

Derek rolled his eyes fondly then went off to Scott. Stiles ambled over to Cora.

“What’s up, Cor?”

“Nothing. I was gonna talk to you about something else.” Cora put down the camera she was inspecting then faced him.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her then took a half step back. “What is it?”

“Are you making a move on my brother?”

Stiles blinked once then blinked again. “What?”

“Please. As if I couldn’t see through whatever stupid plans you’re doing.”

Stiles clutched at his heart dramatically. “Stupid plans?”

Cora folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“That,” Stiles pointed at her, “is a perfect impersonation of Derek. Did I ever say how much you’re like grumpy Derek?”

“So many times, Stiles. So many times. Answer my question, Stilinski. Are you finally making a move on my brother?”

Stiles was about to roll his eyes but paused and narrowed his eyes again at Cora. “What do you mean ‘finally’?”

Cora sighed and shook her head. “Please don’t tell me that was your plan of getting my brother.”

“Huh. So you don’t mind me going for your brother?”

She sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. “Stilinski. You _cannot_ plan on telling your feelings through cheesy and stupid pick-up lines.”

“Hey! They are great instruments to win a person’s heart!”

“No, they are not.”

“Yes!”

“Stiles, no.”

“But—“

“No.”

“There are—“

“No. Stiles Stilinski, I’m going to claw your face out if you say no one more time.”

Stiles huffed. “So violent, Cora. Sheesh. Unbecoming of a lady.”

Cora sighed again and continued her search for a gift for Laura. “Have another plan. Something not stupid and embarrassing, please.”

“Okay, fine.” Stiles rolled his eyes and looked over the cameras with Cora. Later on, he said, “How about chick flick quotes?”

“Oh for the love of…” Cora sighed and walked away.

“Thanks for the advice there Cor!” Stiles called out.

\--------------

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“That’s for me?” he asked.

Stiles nodded while rolling his eyes. He already said that. Thrice.

“It’s not Christmas yet.” Derek looked at the gift in Stiles’ hand again and looked back up at Stiles. “Did you do something?”

“What? No! Why’d you think that? I haven’t done anything.”

Derek raised his eyebrow again. “So you’re planning to do something?”

“No! That’s not what I meant! Just—dammit Derek I’m offering a gift to you! Extra gift! Isn’t it proper etiquette to say wow thank you and take it?”

Derek folded his arms. “I’m not buying it.”

“Not buying—I don’t have an ulterior motive here dickhead! I’m actually being nice!” Honestly. Stiles couldn’t believe this. It’s as if they’re not friends or been through a lot or something.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked.

Stiles huffed. “Well if you don’t want to accept this wonderful gift that I made with my blood and tears and between all the goddamn schoolwork and extra curricular things I’ve been doing , then just tell me, Sourwolf. Sheesh.”

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and started rubbing calming circles on it with his thumb.

Stiles huffed angrily again but then Derek was doing that calming thing again. Always worked. “You’re making me sound so fucking whiny and annoying.”

Derek smirked. “Well—“

“I swear to god Derek, if you say that I _am_ whiny and annoying, I’m going to skin your little werewolf ass and turn it into a warm and comfortable coat for Lydia.”

Derek laughed and finally accepted his gift. “Thanks, Stiles.”

“You better be thankful,” Stiles murmured.

“Hey, calm down already. I just thought you did something cause you’ve been giving me different things this week. And being nice and everything.”

Yeah, well that _was_ very unusual for Stiles but it was part of the plan. And did the werewolf just say he wasn’t nice at all?

“Thanks, Stiles,” Derek said again then he gave Stiles a little peck on the cheek.

Stiles tried not to blush. (He should be used to this by now.) “You’re welcome, Sourwolf.”

“Why _are_ you giving me gifts?”

“Oh I don’t know.” Stiles shrugged and tried his best to look innocent (which never works but y’know, points for effort). “Maybe I’m trying to say something here, maybe I’m doing those cliché things on movies, maybe I’m vomiting out my feelings or some shit, maybe it’s one of those things?” His voice went up quite a bit at the end there.

“Hm…”

Derek started studying the gift and Stiles kinda inhaled sharply a bit there. Could this be it? Could Derek finally understand what Stiles has been trying to say the past few weeks? Will his plan finally work?

“I’m sure I’ll like this.” Derek smiled at him.

Nope. Of course not. Derek, the densest creature on Earth strikes again. Stiles was getting _this_ close to snapping. (Derek hasn’t let go of his hand, though. That was a pretty nice consolation.)

\--------------

Lydia sighed and slammed her book shut. She then turned to Stiles and glared. “Stiles, honey. If you don’t stop your fidgeting, I cannot guarantee you will ever see Derek again.”

Stiles sat up straighter and stopped his leg from bouncing. “Hey. Not cool, Lydia. Not cool.”

“You are annoying me. You know what I do to people who annoy me. Now, stop it. Scott should be heading back by now.”

“Lydia, be nice to him,” Allison said, smiling reassuringly at Stiles. “You can’t blame him for being this nervous.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Well, if he would just get up to him and say what he wants to say directly, then he wouldn’t have to go through this much trouble.”

“Hello, I’m right here,” Stiles said. “I can hear you.”

“Hm, yes I expect so. That _is_ why I’m saying these out loud,” Lydia said.

Stiles grumbled but kept his mouth shut.

“Oh look. Scott’s back,” Allison said.

Stiles quickly turned around in his chair to see Scott bounding up to them. He was grinning.

“You did it? Did you do it?” Stiles said after standing up to face him.

Scott did a thumbs up. “Got your heartfelt message-slash-poem in his locker.”

Stiles let out a loud sigh. “Thank the fuck.”

“What locker number did you put it in, Scott?” Lydia asked.

“204,” Scott replied.

“Wait. What?” Stiles said.

“204,” Scott repeated.

Well, shit. This was a good time to die, Stiles thought. He sat heavily down on his chair.

Lydia squinted her eyes and didn’t comment.

Allison sighed. “Scott, that’s not Derek’s locker.”

Scott lost his grin and started to look horrified. “It’s…it’s not?”

Allison shook her head. “It’s number 202, not 204.”

Stiles groaned and hit his forehead on the table. Even Lydia sighed and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry, man,” Scott said.

Stiles thumped his head on the table again.

\--------------

“I really don’t fucking know what I’m doing wrong here, man.”

Scott sighed. “I’m sure you’re not doing anything wrong. It’s probably just Derek.”

Stiles sighed too and rolled on his stomach on his bed.  “ _Derek_. If this keeps up, I might end up murdering him rather than showering him with nice things and warm hugs.”

“Hey, don’t give up now. Come on, let’s brainstorm. What have you done so far?”

Stiles groaned into his pillow. “There’re movie nights, gifts, giving flowers, goddamn poems, anonymous _serenades_.”

“You did that mix tape thing too.”

“Yeah! Doesn’t he know mix tapes are the embodiment of your feelings? Where the hell is this guy living?!”

Then Scott’s phone rang. Scott took it out of his pocket and read his message. He sighed and shook his head.

“What?” Stiles sat up, feeling hopeful.

“Allison said she told Derek your message.”

“And?”

“He just said that was a sweet thing to say and to tell you ‘thanks a lot.’”

“He is the densest person on this fucking planet!” Stiles groaned and fell back into his bed again.

“Maybe you should give up on him at this point.”

Stiles threw his pillow at Scott.

\--------------        

That’s it. That was the last straw. That was the last fucking straw. Stiles was giving up on this whole wooing Derek Hale plan shit.

“What the fuck do you want me to do?!” Stiles screamed at the empty park. “Why do I have to fall in love with the densest human in the entire universe?!”

Stiles kicked a pebble into the distance and slumped to the ground with a loud sigh. “Goddammit Derek Hale. Why can’t you see I’m trying to say I like you.” He sighed again, closed his eyes, and fell backwards. “You and all your sour werewolf things.”

He’s really done with all of these. He has accepted he’ll be single all his normal-as-it-gets human life.

“Stiles?”

Stiles opened his eyes and hastily sat up. Behind him, was Derek. Well, shit.

“Uh, h-hey. Hey. Derek. Hm. Well…uh…how long have you been there?”

“Quite a while.” He shifted to leaning on his other foot.

“Ah. Well…this is…awkward.”

“Ha, yeah. A bit.” Derek passed his hand through his hair and slowly breathed out. “So um, was that—“

“And that’s my cue to leave. Bye.”

“Wait, Stiles!”

Of course, Derek caught him before he could get too far. Derek held onto his arm without too much force but strong enough so that Stiles couldn’t wriggle out of his grip. Stiles willed his heartbeat to calm down because Derek hearing that wasn’t really helping.

“You can’t just run away after you said those things.” Derek moved his hand from Stiles’ arm to his hand and _that wasn’t helping his heart_.

“Uh, actually I can. I mean, I did just try. Seriously, Derek. I thought you’re smarter than that.” Stiles tried to chuckle normally but it sounded pretty awkward and forced.

“Stiles. Hey. Look at me.”

When he didn’t, Derek gently held Stiles’ chin and lifted it up. Stiles couldn’t do anything but look straight into the werewolf’s face.

“Don’t you want to know what my reaction to what you just said is?”

“I shouted it, actually. Y’know. I shouted it to the empty park. It’s a good stress reliever. I think I know  now why you werewolves like to howl so much. Pretty nice way to relieve the stress and energy and uh…”

Derek has a small smile on his face now (the fucking nerve). He always does that when he knows Stiles was rambling. And Stiles found that very adorable and endearing and he should be mad at him, given the circumstances but then he wasn’t and that just makes him more embarrassed.

“Well, if you still want to know, here’s my answer.”

Derek leaned in and gave Stiles a soft kiss on the lips. Stiles completely froze and stared with wide eyes at Derek.

“Oh,” Stiles said a few seconds later.

“Yeah. Oh.” Derek chuckled then leaned his forehead on Stiles’s.

“Oh,” Stiles repeated but quieter.

“Hm, right on time with Christmas too. You can stop complaining about not having someone to kiss under the mistletoe now.”

Stiles laughed at that and held Derek’s hand tighter. “Can I still have a kiss if it’s not under mistletoe?”

Derek grinned. “Yeah. And not just one.”

Stiles laughed. When Derek kissed him again, Stiles thought this year’s Christmas would be pretty awesome.

\--------------

“Why wasn’t I in on this?” Laura questioned after Stiles finished talking. “Cora, you asshole. You should’ve told me.” Laura used a cushion pillow and hit Cora on the arm.

Cora made a face at her. “It was way more fun if you knew after. But anyways, damn Der, you are _so_ oblivious.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Laura agreed with a smirk.

Derek rolled his eyes and slouched further into the couch. “His plans weren’t exactly good.”

Stiles hit him on the shoulder. “Just admit it, Sourwolf.”

“Hm, yeah. Stiles’ plans _do_ suck,” Laura said.

Stiles made an exaggerated offended sound.

“I was there to watch it, Stilinski. It really do sucks,” Cora said pointedly.

Stiles made the offended sound again.

“Well, we could give them points for the results.” Cora shrugged.

Laura laughed then pulled out her phone. “We can give them that, at least.”

Stiles rolled his eyes then eyed her phone. “What are you doing?”

“Spreading the word, my dear Stiles. Everyone has to know.”

“Oh no,” Derek said.

“Leave her be, Sourwolf.” Stiles patted his leg then stood up. “Everyone already knows the trials and hardships I’ve been through due to your denseness.”

Derek shook his head in exasperation and stood up too. “The pack’ll probably get here later. I’ll order food.” He gave Stiles a quick kiss on the forehead and headed for the kitchen.

“Ooh, get those huge-ass pizzas they have now,” Stiles said, following after him.

Cora shook her head at them but had a fond smile on her lips. “Disgustingly sweet.”


End file.
